bastionfandomcom-20200222-history
Brusher's Pike
The is one of the Weapons in the game Bastion. Description Melee spear weapon good for mantaining a measure of range during combat. It can also be thrown, like a javelin. Signature weapon of the solitary Brushers, who used them to navigate unexplored territory. Especially useful against Anklegators. Upgraded with Something Pointy. "Fearless Caelondian huntsmen used the business ends of these beauties to probe the capabilities of the flora and fauna lurking beyond the City Walls." Upgrades Level 1 (200 Cr) *Reinforced Shaft (+15% Critical Hit Chance) *Hollowed Shaft (+50% Throw Reload Speed) Level 2 (475 Cr) *Hunting Grip (+50% Critical Hit Damage) *Battle Grip (Thrust Attacks Cause Knockback) Level 3 (825 Cr) *Brusher Bindings (+20% Thrust Attack Speed) *Ura Bindings (Throw Attacks Can Stun) Level 4 (1650 Cr) *Heavy Counterweight (+50% Damage) *Light Counterweight (+50% Throw Reload Speed) Level 5 (2075 Cr) *Barbed Spearhead (Attacks Ignore Armor) *Splitter Spearhead (+1 Spears Per Throw)﻿ Secret Skills *'Brusher Sweep:' **A secret polearm technique, which lashes out at all foes in the vicinity, shoving them away. **''"Created by the founder of the Brushers, who once stood against an entire Ura platoon."'' *'Pike Vault:' **A dexterous trick with which the wielder leaps into the sky to crash down on unsuspecting foes. **''"The Brushers adopted this maneuver from great war stories passed down from older generations."'' Proving Grounds "Over there's Camp Dauncy, where the Brushers steeled themselves for secret missions." -''When examining Camp Dauncy from the Map ''"To prepare for the Wilds, the Brushers practiced at Camp Dauncy. Had to navigate a maze of pincushions with nothin' but a pike." -''When dropping in ''"It's a dangerous test for a dangerous job." ''-When the trial is begun ''"Sometimes the course was brutal." ''-The Kid gets knocked out during the trial ''"Health Tonics were off-limits in Camp Dauncy. They said they made you weak." ''-Health Tonics disabled during the trial ''"The rules said you couldn't use any fancy footwork. Just your brains and your pike" ''-rolling disabled during the trial *'Third Place''' **Reward: Something Pointy *'Second Plac'e: Under 90 seconds **Reward: Something Nasty *'First Place: '''Under 60 seconds ''"A good enough run at Camp Dauncy can getcha promoted to captain on the spot." **Reward: Brusher Sweep Strategy Camp Dauncy is less of a combat challenge and more of a puzzle. Learning the precise range of the Pike is key to figuring out the fastest way through the pincushion maze--your roll and Health Tonics are disabled, and the Pike is no War Machete, so every pincushion killed slows you down. Keep in mind that if a pincushion's stream is close enough to a switch, you can hit it without taking damage (or minimal). Combine Werewhiskey with Hearty Punch to beat this challenge. Hearty Punch allows you to clear some of the pincushions before the timeout actually starts. Werewhiskey significantly improves damage on expense of being more cautious. Several video guides are available. Idols that are a poor choice for this trial/make it harder compared to other idols: Lemaign, Micia, Olak, Jevel, Pyth Idols that make the trial a little bit harder: Hense, Acobi, Yudrig Idols that have no bearing on the trial: Roathus Weapon Pick Lines *Cael Hammer : Can't decide between a hammer and a Brusher's pike? Take both. *Fang Repeater : With pike and repeater in hand, he's like a man come straight from the wilds. *Breaker's Bow : Kid don't always care for fancy guns and things. A bow and pike will do just fine. *War Machete : Normally I wouldn't care to see a Kid with a pike and machete in either hand. *Scrap Musket : Want to keep the wilds at bay, pack yourself a musket and a pike. *Dueling Pistols : He's a spitting image of Slinger Jawson with that pike and them pistols. *Army Carbine : Sometimes a Brusher's Pike just ain't enough. That's what the Carbine's for. *Fire Bellows : Stick them and cook them. Or the other way around, makes no difference. *Galleon Mortar : A pike and a galleon mortar? Now that's some terror from the high seas. *Calamity Cannon : Long reach and plenty of power. A scary combination. See Also *Weapons ru:Копьё чистильщика Category:Weapons